akame ga power
by skythunder18
Summary: While the omni-ranger gets transported into the world of akame ga kill and discovers that this world has a lot of deadly evil he joins night raid to bring peace to the world will he save it from destruction and protect the ones he loves.
1. unleash the power

I don't own power rangers or akame ga kill

On a small ship ken was on his biggest battle yet standing in his jungle fury wolf ranger form looking at his worst enemy yet. Psycho red in the battle they punched and kicked but neither one was able to land a punch until they were at a stand still. Give it up it's over psycho red laughed then kicked him into the wall and said correct my enemy it is over and with a snap of his fingers and a portal appeared well this has been fun but i got a doom world to conquer he said and that he jumped into the gritted his teeth he couldn't let him get away so he jumped in after him

* * *

On cobblestone road a portal opened and he fell flat on it ow he said and then demorphed into a teenage boy with a black jacket blue pants grey shirt white hair and black sunglasses it was at this moment that he took in his surroundings he was in some sort of medieval type of city where the hell am i he thought his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of huge boom with great speed he ran to were the loud noise was when he reached it the sight shocked him.

* * *

In the middle of the park stood a giant angry dog holding a girl with purple hair and glasses and a purple dress standing a few feet from the giant dog lay a girl with pink hair and a pink dress with a broken arm and in the other hand she held a big sni-Holy shit that guns big he next to the dog was another girl with auburn hair with an evil wicked smile on her face.

Speaking of the girl purple by the looks of it the dog was about to chew her he knew good and evil in many forms and by look of it the purple and pink haired girl were about to get shredded he had to stop this now. With all his concentration he yelled calling to the beast inside unleash the wolf with all his energy he summoned a giant purple wolf witch jumped and did a spiraling somersault and chopped off the dogs arm realising the girl witch caused her to fall and with great speed he caught her and speed her off to the side of the girl with the pink girl the purple hair looked up at him with eyes of scared plus joy plus thankfulness while the girl with the pink hair looked shocked and speechless.

Wha- who the hell are you she yelled he just smiled Its ok im a friend the girl with purple hair looked at him with a smile that every ranger see in his work How do we know we can trust you the girl with pink hair yelled ken just shrugged and said ok let's start with names im ken he held out his hand and the girl with the purple hair returned it sheele she said the girl with pink hair huffed and said well since in my kind of work I wont share names of any sort. Her names mine said sheele causing mine to yell in frustration.

Hey! yelled the auburn haired girl yelled you are interfering with imperial justice step down or be devoured by hekatonkheires the dog growled at him as she talked.

Yup this girl was nuts he seen this before people who think they do good but do worst. Yeah a girl who feeds people to a dog that doesn't sound evil at all he said with sarcasem the girl only glared at him and said with a dark tone you are filled with foul putrid evil it must be cleansed as she pulled out her gun and aimed it at him with a smile his left eye turned pure white and the three almost jumped when they saw it

I could say the same for you he said pointing at her you use your twisted sense of justice to kill anyone you deem a criminal. Even if they only committed a minor crime, you wouldn't show any restraint or mercy. But the worst and most disgusting thing is that you feed that little dog of yours people. From people stealing some food just to survive, to death row inmates who would likely have received a much less painful death if they had simply been publicly blinked in surprise how the hell did he know that.

"But-" Seryu tried to speak, as tears streamed down her cheeks. However before she could do anything he pulled out a small little metal tube with an insignia on it and a twin barreled gun with a jurassic look and pointed the tube at her and yelled dino charger ready and clicked it then loaded into his gun and with a twirl the gun said **trex charger engage**.

* * *

The two behind him raised there eyebrows in confusion until he raised the gun over his head and yelled unleash the power then he bolt that was fired looked like a trex head then it circled around and chomped him and as it did he transformed into some sort of red amour with a helmet that looked like the visor had teeth with him transformed he yelled tyrannosaurus rex power ranger red.

All three looked at him in shock even the dog had a look of surprise on his face. The girl which had the name seryu shook it off and yelled doesn't matter my imperial arms is big enough to kill you with if only she can see the smile behind his helmet we'll see about that as he took out another tub and yelled then lets even the playing field summon t rex zord and with that he threw the tube at the ground and out sprung a giant red mechanical trex. All three stared in under dismay as it roared all right rexy ken said as the people say sick him.

With that the t rex turned and roared at the dog which in turn growled at it then the beast charge koro tried to punch it but the t rex in turn swatted the fist with its strong tail then lunged and bit into the other arm. The dog yelled in pain as seryu looked horrified that she couldn't do anything about it Koro she yelled! The zord heard her and with utter strength threw koro witch slammed into her. When the dust cleared koro shrank down into a smaller form with dizzy marks in its eyes. Meanwhile seryu wasn't lucky for the force of impact left her legs and arms broken and bleeding.

She tilted her head up looking at him with a look of disgust and with a splat of blood she said you're going to kill me like the criminal you are ranger demorphed bent down staring into her eyes with a dark look and said i will never sink down to a level of a hit her hard in the heart as her head fell back with tears in the corners of her eyes. He turned back to face the other girls with faces of utter astonishment but before he can explain sounds of running feet were heard a few feet two girls eyes widen in fear we have to get out of here sheele said getting up only to fall do to the broken limped over to her side and said with fear were both to weak to move we'll never as she was about to finish the tail of the trex catapulted up upon its back and started running they both looked up to see ken on the head as he yelled hold on to something and with that the zord did a humongous leap as it leaped from the city into the forest.

* * *

With a sigh he turned and sat down but just as he was about to say something sheele jumped on him and hugged him with every energy she has

She got thank you she said we would have died if it wasn't for you he smiled looking at mine who also had a relieved face but then frowned as she said why would you help us we're assassins we kill bad people so why save us. He just shrugged and said hey basing on the aura of you two and the city you two you guys are the only ones who don't have a twisted soul and besides you're just fighting to save this city and that's good enough in me with that shelle and mine knew he also was a good person like tatsumi and can be trusted. since you guys have a base ken said breaking their thought is it ok if i can crash there for a bit. Mine feeling that she shouldn't because it's secret however she and sheele needed medical attention and his beast seems fast enough to reach the it's that way she said as she pointed left alright rexy ken said let's roll and with that the t rex speed off to the base.


	2. Meeting Night Raid part 1

As ken road on the t rex zord over the trees with the two girls resting he began to think to of the arua of the city. He sensed. There was a lot of evil in the city to much for the balance to break he needed to save this world and stop psycho red no matter what he had to bring the t rex foot got caught on some sort of wire causing him and the other two girls to fall off but he caught them before they hit the ground what was that he thought

* * *

,Leone ,Akame Bulat and Najenda were waiting in the meeting room waiting for mine & sheele to come back when suddenly Lubbock came running in yelling guys something triggered my traps a few miles away and by the movement its looked tensed but the others looked some what normal then Najenda took a puff of a cigarette and said if this giant gets to close it will tear this place apart head out there but be careful we do not know what this thing is capable of they nodded and ran out.

* * *

ken recovered he saw that the two girls were still knocked out woah these two are sure heavy sleepers he thought He looked back at the zord with its leg caught and said rexy return and get better buddy the zord nodded and the ground cracke open and it sank into it. He was about to wake the two up when new metal wires wrapped around his arms he turned his head and saw 4 teens one had red eyes black hair a black suit with a red tie and carried a katana another had brown hair green eyes and a sword another was some sort of cat person with blond hair cat ears cat cat claws and wears less clothes than a normal person should the last one had green hair wearing goggles and a green coat and seem to be the one controlling the raid was a little surprised to see not a big monster but an the green haired guy said he's got mine & sheele. Ken stood wide eyed no no wait i didn't

but before he could say anything the red eyed girl pointed her katana and said in a monotone voice eliminate. And before she could hit him he channeled with all his strength and broke the ropes the black haired girl stop staring wide eyed because no one could break Lubbock's ropes the rest shared the same before they can do anything a black device appeared on his arm then he put a chip in and with flick of its handle he yelled **RPM Get In Gear** the suddenly in a flash he was in some kind of black armor with tie gauntlets and boots silver straps and a dog helmet raid stared in disbelief was this another imperial arms.

Ok he said can we please suddenly the black haired girl regain herself and charged attempting to strike but before she can strike he activate the ranger series black powers and activated the force field When akame tried to hit him to at least get a cut she couldn't but before she could strike again ken analyzed her The girl has a katana, but her weakness is not just in her swordplay. It's that she's short. As soon as he blocked an attack, he quickly disarm her by grab hold of both the sword handle and her wrist, twisting it, forcing Akame to let go. Then, it was a triple knee combo to her vitals before ken kicks her away, knocked out. 'Akame couldn't even land a single hit...' To everyone's surprise, he let go of the weapon, throwing a deadly weapon away."Can we ken was interrupted by Leone, who jumped in next. Tatsumi was looking for an opening to join. "You-mhfm?!"-To her surprise, her opponent covered her mouth, before spinning her around using her neck as the pivot, and by some human defense mechanic, she was knocked out. How did that?!" The ranger tried taking a step forward, but then he finds himself tied by thin wires. "I got your back! Go Tatsumi!"-Lubbock yelled. Seizing the chance, Tatsumi jumped ahead.

Yet somehow, the guy untangled himself his right arm from the wires, and tripped Tatsumi's feet. The momentum throws him off balance and fall a good few meters away. Next, Jack grabbed the wires, and took a deep breath before yanking Lubbock at him. When the guy give way, he swept his feet, throwing Lubbock down on his butt before receiving a knee to the face, knocking another one out."INCURSIO!"-Tatsumi yelled, and soon engulfed by the armor teigu. "Oh for the love of...ken used his visor scanner to spot the weaknesses. He couldn't find an opening. The damn suit is waterproof, even. "Then I'll just bang your head with that tin can! He taped his belt and summoned his rocket blaster and fired at Tatsumi who jumped to avoid the blast threw punches at the guy, which he swiftly lowered his body like a body twisting artist, dodging the blow. "Don't get cocky inside that suit!"Ken place strength into his fist, and made an uppercut that rattled Tatsumi's head inside the armor. Momentarily stunned, Tatsumi felt a powerful kick into the knee, once again rattled through the armour,

bending his leg to the side, a force kneel. When he open his eyes, he saw a kick coming and was unable to block or dodge it. The blow would have broken someone's neck and jaw if they weren't inside Incursio, so it had more than enough force to knock out Tatsumi even inside that armor. "Are we done? Can I just talk? Please?" The only one that answer was Najenda who walked in the clearing since the rest was knocked out. Akame was coming to, but she's still greatly stunned. "What do you want?" "First, medical treatment for the girls I brought, which is your teammate. Ken stated "Second, I would like to help you, since our goal aligned...And third, LISTEN TO WHAT PEOPLE ARE SAYING DAMNIT!"-He stormed the last part.


	3. Meeting Night raid part 2

When night raid came back in HQ everyone got settled in to hear his story. Most of them had bruises excluding mine & sheele. And giving him a look that said what just happened except for Tatsumi he looked pissed Najenda sat down as mine & sheele explained everything about him saving them najenda who he guessed was the leader turned to him and said "so what's your story young man" Najenda asked "my story's is a bit crazy" ken said mine simply huffed and stared directly at ken "try me" mine dared ken looked over finding Akame inhaling a meat leg as they spoke rolling up his sleeve revealing a tri-claw tattoo "first off I got my training from the Pai Zhuq a combat school that specializes in multiple forms of hand to hand combat and weapons training "ken said "I've never heard of this school" Leone said "I doubt you would the school is highly secretive its location high in the mountains and only handpicked students may enter its walls" Alex said getting them ready for the bombshell he was most likely about to drop "along with the fact that it's in another dimension "Alex added

In response Akame did the one thing she never thought she would do spit out a bit of meat Najenda merely raised her eyebrows while angry expression of Tatsumi was shattered as his jaw just hung open "that's… un expected although it does explain your abilities please elaborate. "Najenda said "my powers come from a special network called the morphing grid which is where all power rangers get their powers "power… what" lubbock asked "a power ranger is a person regardless of species who selflessly protect the innocent at the risk of his/her own life by using special weapons and vehicles proof of being a ranger is a morpher a device which is activated by different voice commands" ken clarified "so that's what you used" Najenda mused ken suddenly thrusted his wrist in a small flash of light the morpher appeared "cool" Tatsumi beamed "i can summon them mentally from the morphing grid unlike my predecessors i can morph into rangers from other universes "ken demonstrate "white ranger Dino power!" ken cried as the drago morphers beak opened and its eyes flashed red

 **Morphing sequence**

Ken is swept up in an arctic whirlwind sucking in shards of ice and stone forming his ranger suite below his neck as he lands in a crouched stance his helmet forms while the Drago zord roars in the background

 **end of morphing sequence**

"Drago power: white ranger" white dino ranger cries his suite is primarily white with a black diamond pattern on his legs arms and torso with a gold belt and a black and white shoulder patch shield his helmet is white with a crimson X visor with a black frill with two green eyes at the base everyone except Najenda looked stunded"interesting so for what purpose do you have for coming to our world "Najenda asked ken let out a heavy sigh demorphing while pulling out his badge displaying a hologram of the psycho society

Tatsumi and Mine tensed slightly even though they were in no danger "they are the psycho society a group of intergalactic criminals wanted for more crimes then i can count they broke into a military instillation using a teleporter to send themselves to a random universe i followed them through and ended up here" ken explained "how dangerous are they" Najenda asked staring at the demonic beings "they've destroy countless planets in their quest for universal domination they have thirteen members each with their own elemental ability's,weapons and their member psycho red is capable of resurrecting monsters "answered ken grimly while the others sweated nervously "I take it once you've completed your mission you'll return to your world" Najenda asked "hopefully but it may take longer than you think I've fought each of them only once, and they've been in hiding for the past year so I'm back to square one" ken said "I want to make a deal with you ken" Najenda said "ok" ken said ...would you like to join Night Raid?" The boss noticed ken's hesitation, and let a small smile graced her face. "You won't be killed if you decline. However, we'll make you work in our workshop. He looked up what happen to this world. "The countryside is destitute because of its rotten center thanks to the prime minister honest it has become a you'll be able to uproot the rotten core,Tatsumi said with a twinkle thinking that there is somebody that can bring the empire to justice and avenge

Sayo and Ieyasu's even Bro he thought with sadness in his eyes.

"Night Raid is a perfect fit for you ken." The boss said, causing ken to quirk an eyebrow. "Far to the south of the capital, lies the hideout of an anti-empire fighting force, the Revolutionary Army." "The Revolutionary Army?" ken repeated,

as his eyes slowly widened. "They started out small, but eventually grew rapidly over time." The boss explained, pointing to a map on the wall next to her. "They, inevitably, needed a special unit to carry out covert operations. That eventually led to the creation of us, Night Raid." The boss gestured to the several Night Raid banners around the room. "Right now we're eliminating the worms festering in the capital. But if the army ever attacks, we'll utilize the mass confusion and kill the Prime Minister ourselves!" The boss tightly clenched her metallic fist. "He's our main target. There are others, but I'll leave them for another time. Although I can't give any specifics on when the Revolutionary Army will strike, I can guarantee you that we have a plan to win when they do. This country will change for sure." "This new country, will it treat people well?" ken asked, locking eyes with the boss. "Of course it will." The boss said with a nod of her head. "A country where people won't be impoverished. A country where people won't have to worry about fighting for survival." ken thought, as he stared at the ground. "That sounds like something worth fighting for. "I see...""I'd be honored" ken said

"It's decided then." The boss said, as she extended her hand towards ken. "Welcome to our hellish path, he took her hand and shook it. Training begins tomorrow for combat exercise we'll see what your full potential is she said for now i believe all of us deserve some rest the others nodded and ken was led into a room where he just fell flat on the bed and driffted to sleep.


End file.
